Valentine Kiss
by Ritsuka-chan1092
Summary: Kio is in love with Cute Ritsuka. Ritsuka, in search of Soubi, comes over to Kio's drenched! Kio shows his affection towards him. Please REVIEW!


**Hello again readers! This is a Loveless one-shot that was requested!~ I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS!( I wish) Well this one is between Kio and Ritsuka! Valentines Day!**

**Valentine Kiss**

Kio was sketching up his next project that was due next week when there was a soft knock on the door.

He sighed as he stood up and walked over to it. " Sou-chan you have a key so use it." He said as he opened the door only to see a smaller boy with jet black hair and was drenched from the rain.

" Ritsuka?" he asked stepping aside as the boy walked in.

Ritsuka turned to face Kio. " Kio have you seen that Baka Soubi around? He isn't answering my calls!" he stormed as he sat down on the couch with his wet clothes.

Kio screeched as he pulled him up off the couch. " Don't sit there with your wet clothes, and no I haven't seen him." He said walking over to the closet and grabbing out a towel.

" Now dry off before Sou-chan has a fit." He sighed as he went back and sat down on the couch and slid his sketch book and pencils over.

" Why are you looking for him? Has he done something bad?" he asked grinning cheekily.

Ritsuka stuck his tongue out and continued to dry his hair. He then unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off.

Kio was about to say something else when he turned and saw a bare chested Ritsuka. He blushed and smiled inwardly. ' He is so cute…' he thought as he resisted the immediate urge to go and smother his chest in kisses.

Ritsuka looked over at the flushed Kio and grinned. " Is something wrong?" he asked as he walked across the room and stood in front of Kio.

Ritsuka was oblivious to what was going on in Kio's head, and that would probably save him later on.

Kio flinched at his closeness and shook his head. " Nu uh." He said nervously.

Ritsuka shrugged and went back to his side of the room and began doing the unexpected. He slid his pants down to his ankles and slid out of them.

Kio thought his heart was going to fall out of his chest. ' Ritsuka….so cute…..I….' he thought before he slapped his forehead and stood up.

" Um…would you like something to drink?" he asked smiling softly.

Ritsuka stared at him and nodded. " Uh..sure." he said sitting back down on the couch in nothing but his boxers that were getting a little too small on him.

Kio gulped and went into the kitchen and got some hot cocoa and brought it to Ritsuka.

Kio sat it down on the coffee table and went back and sat down.

He gulped as he saw the almost naked Ritsuka take a sip and some of it roll down his small chin and onto his chest.

Kio was up and across the room in a flash as he was bent over and licked the drop of Cocoa.

Ritsuka stared down in bewilderment." U-uh Kio?" he asked blushing. ' Why am I blushing?' he thought to himself as he gulped.

Kio backed up and smiled. " It would have been a waste." He said smiling as he now sat down beside Ritsuka.

Ritsuka was now aware of Kio and that made him nervous.

Kio smiled down at him and then took his small cheeks into his hands. " Ritsuka….you are so…cute…." He whispered.

Ritsuka blushed madly and leaned into Kio without noticing his actions. " Kio?" he asked softly as his cat tail swished side to side.

Kio smiled. " Hmmmm?" he asked as he leaned in closer to him and then pulled Ritsuka into his lap.

" Why are you…staring at me like that?" he asked blushing.

Kio smiled and kissed Ritsuka's forehead. " Because….Ritsuka…I love you." He whispered in his ear as he nibbled it a little.

Ritsuka shuddered slightly and blushed. " Kio…..I…sorta…like you to…" he said smiling up at the blonde.

Kio smiled and dipped his head in and kissed Ritsuka softly on the lips.

Ritsuka leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kio's neck.

Kio smiled and kissed his small neck and then moved back up to his pink lips.

" I love you Ritsuka." He said smiling.

All of a sudden Soubi burst into the door. " Ritsuka? Are you here?" he asked loudly.

Ritsuka and Kio were now apart and sitting on either the loveseat or the couch.

Ritsuka's face was flushed while Kio remained in control. " What's up Sou-chan..kiddo here has been looking for you." He said as he stood and walked over to where Soubi was.

Ritsuka nodded quickly. " Yeah where were you?" he asked as he stood as well.

Soubi sighed in relief. " I went to get something to eat for the three of us…I will go cook." He said as he began walking into the kitchen.

When Soubi was inside the kitchen Kio and Ritsuka sighed in relief. They then looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

" Happy Valentine's day…Ritsuka…I love you.." he whispered. Kio then bent down and gave Ritsuka a quick kiss before grabbing his hands and walking into the kitchen.

" Let us help you with that." They chimed in together as the three of them began to cook away..

**Well there it is And I hope the requester enjoys it! XD PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!XD I will be doing some Prince of Tennis coming up shortly! So please read them as well! :D THANK YOU!**


End file.
